Etreintes
by kaga78
Summary: Que se passetil dans deux coeurs?


**Première étreinte**

HEERO

Encore une mission terminée. Je commence à être vraiment fatigué de cette guerre.

Le GUNDAM est rangé dans son hangar et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de bouger du cockpit. Je ferme les yeux essayant de m'échapper du monde actuel. Moi, le soldat parfait comme on dit, je suis vanné, complètement anéanti par les horreurs que je vis.

Je veux m'échapper, partir dans un autre monde.

D'un coup, une voix amicale m'appela :

- Heero, ça va, tu descends de ton Wing ou non ?

La voix de Duo.

J'ouvris les yeux et commença à m'extirper de mon cockpit.

Un magnifique visage d'ange avec de longs cheveux couleur miel et de superbes yeux améthyste, m'attendait avec un large sourire.

Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu qu'il était aussi beau, ou peut-être que je ne voulais pas le voir.

Mais à quoi suis-je donc en train de penser. Mon vieux Heero, tu divagues.

DUO

En sortant de mon Deathscythes, je fus étonné de ne pas trouvé Heero en bas de son Wing, il est toujours le premier d'habitude, rien que pour retrouver son foutu ordinateur. Je l'appela.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je le vis qui commençait à descendre. Il avait l'air très fatigué. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas dormi correctement depuis quelques nuits.

Je l'observais pendant sa descente. Il est incroyablement beau malgré la fatigue, avec ses cheveux brun toujours en bataille, et ses yeux bleus cobalt qui montrent sa détermination. On l'appelle le soldat parfait, il est tellement déterminé.

Je l'observais tout en m'apercevant qu'il m'observait aussi.

- Ca va, tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Hn.

- Toujours aussi râleur, plaisantais-je, mon Hee-Chan.

Il se retourna vers moi avec son air toujours aussi glacial. Quand arriveras-tu à décongeler ?

Nous partîmes l'un derrière l'autre vers les salles de repos, mais au moment d'arriver à la porte, je vis Heero qui commençais à chanceler. Je le rattrapais de justesse.

- Tu es crevé, je vais t'aider à aller dans ta chambre.

Il s'arracha de mes bras qui le soutenait, tout en grommelant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Dans un dernier effort, je le vis qui réussit à atteindre la porte et à s'affaler dans le premier fauteuil qu'il trouvait.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu.

- Pour une fois, je vais t'écouter.

Whaou ! Il venait de faire une phrase et en plus il m'écoutais. Une première.

Il ferma les yeux, et je le vis partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Je resta avec lui, tout en repensant à la scène qui venait de se produire.

La brève étreinte que j'avais eu avec lui, m'a quelque peu fait frissonner. Je le tenais dans mes bras, je sentais son odeur. Mon dieu, serais-t-il possible que…. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça.

HEERO

Je viens de m'avachir dans un fauteuil, je ferme les yeux pour me reposer comme me l'a conseillé Duo et pourtant je repense à ce qui vient de se passer.

Il m'a retenu avant que je ne tombe. Le contact avec ses bras, son odeur, je me sentais en sécurité.

Je me suis extirpé de ses bras un peu à contre-cœur, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sente ma faiblesse émotionnelle. Je suis le soldat parfait et le professeur J m'en voudrais autant qu'à lui. Pourtant, j'étais tellement bien.

Je l'entendis me dire qu'il restait à côté de moi pendant que je me reposerai, et je tomba dans le sommeil trop peu présent ces derniers temps.

DUO

Je fus réveillé par la voix de Quatre qui m'appelait. J'ouvris les yeux, me rendant compte que je m'étais assoupi.

Quatre me regardait avec son habituel regard enfantin.

Je me leva et vis que Heero dormait encore. Je fis signe à Quatre de ne pas le réveiller, et nous sortîmes de la salle de repos.

Commençant à avoir faim, j'ai accompagné Quatre au réfectoire en laissant dormir Heero. Je l'observa encore quelques secondes discrètement. Qu'il est beau quand il dort.

HEERO

Je me réveilla, mais la principale surprise du réveil fût de voir que Duo n'était pas là. Je me levas un peu titubant quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je le vis arriver avec un plateau dans les mains.

- Tu es réveillé. Tu as pu te reposer un peu ?

- Oui, merci.

Je le vis rougir. Mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi, je préféra rien dire.

- Tiens je t'ai apporté à manger, régales toi. Moi, je vais prendre une douche.

DUO

Quand je rentra dans la salle de repos, je vis que Heero était réveillé. Il me répondit avec un sourire, ce qui me déclencha une grosse rougeur. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire, s'en est-t-il rendu compte qu'il souriait. Mon cœur venait de faire un bond dans ma poitrine et plutôt que dire une bêtise je préféra m'échapper pour aller prendre une douche.

HEERO

Je dévora le déjeuner que m'avait apporter Duo et parti rejoindre ma chambre pour aller prendre une douche.

Dans le couloir, j'entendais une douche couler. Je m'arrêta devant la chambre de Duo. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à notre étreinte indirecte et je commença à imaginer son corps ruisselant d'eau.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est ce que je pense à ça ?

Je continua mon chemin à contre-cœur. J'arriva à ma chambre.

Je me déshabilla et passa sous la douche. Je réfléchissais à mes pensées. Je commençais à me rendre compte que j'avais des sentiments pour Duo mais que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Non, il ne faut pas qu'il sache. Il doit pas savoir. Si je lui dis et qu'il ne ressent pas les mêmes choses, je perdais toute ma crédibilité. Non, ma décision est prise, il n'en saura rien. Du moins pour le moment.

Je m'allongea sur mon lit et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

DUO

En sortant de la douche, je m'allongea sur mon lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Pourtant, il ne voulais pas venir. Je repensais à Heero. Je sais que je suis attiré par lui. Ca fait un moment que je le sais, mais je ne le disais pas et n'y pensais pas pour ne pas me risquer à souffrir.

D'un coup, le vaisseau se mit à bouger. Je compris qu'on était attaqué. Je sortis en trombe de ma cabine et me dirigea vers la chambre d'Heero pour le prévenir du danger. Je me doutais au fond de moi qu'il devait s'être endormi.

J'arriva dans le couloir quand une secousse me fis tomber sur quelqu'un.

Au contact avec cette personne, j'ai compris que je venais de tomber sur Heero. Mais c'est surtout la position dans laquelle on était qui me fis me relever en sursaut. On venait de tomber bouche contre bouche, l'un sur l'autre, dans une position quelque peu inconvenante pour qui passerait par là.

Pourtant, ces lèvres étaient douces. J'aurais bien aimé les savourer un peu plus.

HEERO

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut quand je sentis le vaisseau bouger. On était attaqué. Je sorti en trombe de ma chambre et me retrouva avec quelqu'un sur moi, dans un sursaut du vaisseau.

Je me retrouva bouche contre bouche avec quelqu'un qui se releva aussi brusquement qu'il était tombé. Le contact était pourtant très agréable.

En ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçu de c'était Duo qui était tombé sur moi. Il rougissait, tout en essayant de dire quelque chose.

- Excuse moi.

- Pas grave

- Je pense que nous sommes attaqué.

- Oui, aux GUNDAM !

- Je te suis !

Nous rejoignîmes nos Gundam pour une nouvelle bataille. Mais pendant le trajet, je repensais à ce baiser.

Ces lèvres étaient douces et fruitées. Je me rendis compte que je léchais les miennes comme s'il restait une trace de ce contact.

Non, Heero, une mission t'appelle. Tu ne dois pas faillir.

**  
**

** Deuxième étreinte**

HEERO

J'avais vraiment hâte que la mission se termine. J'ai vu Duo qui avait eu des soucis avec certains robots et je sentais que mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il prenait un coup. Mais je ne pouvais pas faillir à ma tâche.

Pourtant, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il faut que je lui dise, il faut qu'il sache. Il va falloir que je découvre s'il ressent la même chose.

Depuis que je le connais, en fait c'est mon premier vrai ami, je me suis aperçu que je n'arrivais pas à me passer de sa présence, de sa voix et de ses blagues, même si elles sont archi nulles Pourtant, j'y rigole mais intérieurement.

En fait, j'ai besoin de sa présence, oui, j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi ou dans mes alentours. La décision que j'avais prise était tombée à l'eau au moment même où il y a eu le baiser, même s'il n'était pas prévu.

Je m'extirpa du cockpit en espérant voir Duo qui m'attendrait en bas. Je fus surpris de ne voir personne. Je descendis en vitesse de mon Wing pour voir s'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Je vis son cockpit s'ouvrit, il avait l'air mal en point. Le combat avait été dur. Il essaya de s'extirper de son cockpit mais il perdit l'équilibre et me tomba directement dans les bras.

Il était sonné. Je le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'est assoupi dans mes bras.

Je l'allongea sur son lit, un sourire illuminait son visage. A quoi penses-tu mon cher Duo ? Il était tellement beau que je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Se fut furtivement, mais mon cœur en était heureux. Mon dieu, j'en suis sincèrement amoureux.

Je sorti doucement de la chambre. Comment vais-je gérer mon amour pour Duo. Je suis le soldat parfait, je ne dois pas connaître les sentiments. Et pourtant, toute carapace peut se fendre. Mon masque tombe en morceaux quand je suis avec lui.

Il ne faut pas que le professeur J apprenne que j'ai des sentiments pour Duo, car je risque fort d'avoir un entraînement où j'ai de grandes chances de ne pas en ressortir indemne.

Duo, mon Duo, en fait, je t'aime tant. Faut-il que je te l'avoue. Je ne sais plus.

DUO

Le combat a été très dur. En sortant de mon cockpit, j'ai perdu l'équilibre.

Heureusement, ce fut dans les bras de Heero que j'atterri. Mais j'étais tellement épuisé que je me suis endormi sur son épaule. Quelle agréable sensation que d'être dans ses bras. Je souriais sans m'en rendre compte.

Je sentis qu'il me déposait sur mon lit, mais ce qui me fut le plus agréable, ce fut de savoir qu'il partageait mes sentiments. Comment je l'ai su, ce fut très simple, au baiser qu'il me donna. Il y a bien longtemps que j'attendais ça, car pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que je l'aime.

Oui, je l'aime. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

C'est avec cette pensée que je m'endormi.

HEERO

Je suis revenu dans sa chambre un peu plus tard, pour savoir s'il allait bien.

Il a vraiment un visage d'ange. Sans le vouloir, la couverture avait glissé et son t-shirt avait remonté. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer ce corps parfait. Je le dévorais du regard en fait.

Il remua dans son sommeil. Je mis ma main sur son front. Il se tourna vers moi et s'éveilla doucement.

Il me regarda avec une tendresse telle que je fis la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Je lui pris doucement le visage entre mes mains et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. En espérant ne pas me tromper.

Mes doutes s'estompèrent au moment où il me rendit mon baiser.

Ma vie venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure. Mon destin était dorénavant de protéger l'être que j'aime.

DUO

Je sentais dans mon sommeil sa présence auprès de moi. Quand il mit sa main sur mon front, je me suis senti comme rassuré et en sécurité.

Quand je me suis tourné vers lui, qu'il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et qu'il m'a embrassé, mon cœur a fait un bond. Je lui répondis à son baiser. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il pouvait ressentir les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Je l'aime à un point énorme. Je le veux que pour moi et je veux le protéger.

Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, on se regarda longuement, ne pouvant ni l'un ni l'autre parler. Nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Le Heero que je connais a un regard déterminé, alors que le Heero que j'ai devant moi, a de la tendresse dans le regard. Il a changé d'un coup.

- Heero ! je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Chut, ne dis rien, je sais. Duo, je t'aime. J'ai refoulé mes sentiments envers toi, alors qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Pardonne moi.

- Te pardonner. Tu devras me pardonner aussi alors, car moi aussi je t'aime Heero et je n'osais pas te le dire.

- Chut !

Il m'interrompit d'un baiser. Ce soir-là, nous fîmes l'amour dans un torrent de tendresse.

Pour nous deux, une nouvelle vie commençait. On ne voulait plus se séparer, malgré cette foutue guerre.

* * *

**Première fic sur Gundam. Soyez indulgent. **


End file.
